All Together Now
by Shade
Summary: Anime Continuation. Negi Springfield thought that the worst was over. Boy is he in for a surprise!


All Together Now by Shade 

A Maho Sensei Negima fic

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima and Xebec is the crew that butchered it on screen.

Spoiler Warning: Major Spoilers for the Ending of the Negima Anime. Do not read if you haven't seen it yet  
and do not want to know what happened. Spoilers related to developments revealed after chapter 79  
of the manga. Again, if you haven't read it yet and want to find out for yourselves later, stop now.

Note: Takes place at the end of episode 26

----------------------------  
Prologue: Coming Together  
----------------------------

_"Hey, Asuna-san?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Do you think I will be a good teacher?"_

_"As long as you don't give up."_

----------------

She's alive.

As she holds my hand on top of Chao-san's and Hakase's giant hourglass shaped curse removing machine  
that same thought echoes over and over again in my mind.

Asuna's alive. We did it. All of us, together.

I know there will be consquences for this later for the forbidden actions I committed. Trying to make a demon contract,  
endangering my class, timetraveling to change the past and having my mage status revealed to so many people, all of them  
are serious crimes. And I would gladly repeat them all in a heartbeat to achieve the same result.

This girl, she has become very precious to me. She is my student, my friend, my Pactio partner  
and yet she is more to me then just those simple labels. Asuna is Asuna.

Ah, she's starting to turn red all of a sudden. Did something happen?

"Asuna-san," I ask her hesitatingly.

"It was you," She whispers back.

"Eh?"

What is she talking about? What did...Ow! My hand! Her grip is suddenly tightening quite painfully.

"Asuna-san, you're hurting my hand."

When she turns to face me, I finally recognize the look on her face. It's embarrassment, but on a scale  
I haven't seen since the time I accidently blew her panties off in front of Takahata-sensei with a sneeze.

"I remember now. You're the one. Back when I was a kid, you were older then me when you rescued me."

"Yes," I admitted, not seeing what was the matter here.

"So that's why I started to like older men. Because I imprinted on **YOU** back then!"

"Oh is that all...**WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!!**"

She's got to be kidding. Right? Right?!

"So how do you intend to take responsibility for that?!"

"Eh?! Responsibility?! But even if you say that Asuna-san, I'm only ten years old!"

"That's not a good enough excuse!"

Asuna's breathing hard and her eyes look really scary, all full of flame and fury.

At least, I think it's fury.

"Ho-ho-ho, Boya. Looks like your troubles have just begun."

I turn to see the little blonde schoolgirl vampire mage has somehow made it up here with us.

"Evangeline-san, what are you talking about?"

"Now is that any way to address your precious Pactio partner?"

"Huh? But that was..."

My words die in my mouth and drop into a pit at the very bottom of my stomach when she pulls out an all too familiar card  
from her school uniform. The proof of contract. The partner card created by the Pactio circle Kammo created during that  
desperate battle with the demons in the past. Eva's face smiles evilly from the picture card.

But I thought-

"You thought everything would go back to normal, right boya?"

"Y-yes."

"Did you really think it would be that easy? That you'd escape the consquences of your actions?"

"Negi."

I have a bad feeling about the sound of the tone of Asuna's voice. But at least she let go of my hand.  
I was starting to lose all feeling from the wrist down.

"You made a contract...with **HER?!**"

Huh? Did she forget about that?

"We did it to save you, Asuna-san. Remember all the demons?"

She's remembering something, but somehow I don't think it's a good thing.

"Nodoka, Yue, Makie, Kaede...**AYAKA?!!!**"

"Yes, that's it. Watching you get jealous is very amusing."

""Evangeline-san! You're not helping here!"

"Ah, Negi-sensei."

This new soft polite voice is totally unexpected. I turn around to see...Chachamaru?!

She tilts her head slightly as she hovers at the edge of the platform.

"Chachamaru-san, what are you doing?"

"You appeared to be in distress, Negi-Sensei...no, I mean Master."

"Master," I echo in a stunned tone.

"Master?!"

Asuna isn't taking this any better then I am from the sound of it.

"Yes, Master. I am now your partner as well as Master's partner."

I start to feel dizzy. This can't be happening to me!

**"N-E-G-I!"**

I turn back around to face Asuna again. Big Mistake. Suddenly I wish I was back in the past fighting demons.  
They were a lot less scary looking. I take a step back from her, but there's nothing waiting under my foot  
except empty space.

"Wah!"

"Ah, Master!"

I'm falling! I'm...feeling a very familar soft sensation on my back all of a sudden.

"Negi-bozu, you need to be more careful de-gozaru."

"Nagase-san?"

"Nin-nin. More training in the mountains together seems to be needed."

As she sets me down on the ground and I get back to my feet, I realize the rest of the class  
is gathering around. All of them are holding something in their hands. I'm getting a familiar  
sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It couldn't be...

"Negi-sensei!"

It's Ayaka, the class representative, calling me. She's got that look on her face again.

"Ah, here is the proof of dear Negi-Sensei's kiss!"

Oh Dear Spirits of Magic, what have I done?!

Those are Pactio cards! They all remember what happened?! I'm going to be turned into an ermine for sure now!!!  
Something of the panic I'm feeling must be showing up on my face, because they back up to give me a little space.  
Frantically turning to the first pair of eyes in sight, it's to find Nodoka's cutely blushing features confronting me.

"Ah, Nodoka-san..."

What can I say to her? Her feelings must be-

"I know I'm inexperienced but please look after me from now on, Negi-Sensei!"

My jaw drops as she bows from the waist to me.

I may have only spent a few months in Japan but even I've heard that phrase used before.  
It's something a newly married wife says to her husband.

Can this possibly get any worse?

Yue steps into view and gives me a thumbs up, though the effect is spoiled by the fact that  
she is holding a Pactio card possessively in her other hand.

"Don't worry Negi-Sensei. Fight-o!"

Silly me, of course it can.

"Negi-kun! I've got a treat for my cute little partner!"

Makie's voice fades into a dull roaring in my ears as total panic seizes me in its cold clutches.

I search for an escape route.

Finding one, I take it with all due haste.

--------------------------

"Oh dear, oh dear," mumbled the principal as he stood next to his open office window and observed the noisy spectacle  
taking place on the grounds below. Things had certainly become more lively since Negi Springfield had begun teaching here,  
but recent events had gone well beyond the usual silly accidents and harmless hijinks.

"He certainly doesn't do things by half-measures."

"That's one way to put it. He's definitely Nagi's boy through and through. Although in light of the results achieved,  
the Western Council elected not to set any punishment on him this time."

The old mage nervously tugged at one of his enomous hanging earlobes as the beautiful big breasted woman at his side  
suddenly focused her full attention on him.

"Oh? That doesn't sound like the Council we all know and love," she inquired suspiciously.

"They've decided instead to set him up on a supervised probation. You've been selected as one of his parole officers."

Shizuna blinked in surprise.

"Two others mages have been dispatched by the Council to assist in monitoring Negi and to ensure that matters  
do not get out of hand again...or at least no more so then usual."

-----------------------------------------

Two figures shrouded in dark cloaks stood on their stone perches watching the chaos taking place below.

"There he is, Mei."

"I see him, Big sister."

As the sprinting child teacher came close they leaped down to block his path.

"Ohohoho! Hold it right there, Negi-sensei. You will come quietly with us or we will bring you in by force if we have to!"

The lovely Takane D. Goodman threw off her concealing cloak to reveal her black lowcut short skirt combat dress  
which did much to emphasize her natural talents.

"Um, please come quietly."

Mei Sakura looked slightly embarrassed as she followed her partner's lead. While her dress was slighty  
more conservative then Takane's, she still felt nervous having a boy see her like this even if he was  
only 10 years old.

However neither of them was prepared for Negi's response.

**WA-ACHOO**

**"YEEEEKKK!!"**

--------------------------

Oh no! Not again!!

I try to come to a halt, apologize profusely, take my jacket off to cover them and avert my eyes  
from the revealing sight in front of me all at the same time. Naturally I accomplish none of the above  
and wind up losing my balance instead.

"Waaugh!"

I fall forward, arms flailing wildly at my sides in a vain attempt to avoid the inevitable.

Puuruuruu

My first insane thought upon landing is that they both smell really good. They must use some kind  
of strawberry based soap, the familar aroma is faint and mingled with that natural nice scent that  
all girls seem to have but is still distinguishable. The next thing I notice is that I'm suffocating  
in Marshmallow Hell again. The tall blonde girl's panicky gyrations are entangling the three of us  
into a confusing puzzle of naked female limbs and increasingly semi-naked me. I've already lost  
my jacket and my belt buckle has just come undone. Even worse from my point of view is that  
my face is being jammed into this young woman's prominent endowments.

I do believe that I'm going to pass out now.

"Negi-sensei!!"

Wishful thinking.

"Negi!!"

When Ayaka and Asuna dive into the mess to try and rescue me while bickering nonstop throughout the process,  
I don't know if I want to laugh or cry. Someone's hand grabs my pants in all of the confusion and of course down  
they go.

"Oh MY!!"

A warm wetness suddenly stains my boxers. The sharp smell of iron tells me the source. The Class Rep is nosebleeding again,  
she really should see a doctor about that. Asuna starts sputtering though I don't know why, it's not like she hasn't seen me  
in a lot less a lot more often then any student should ever see their teacher. Women, I will never understand them.

"Just what do you girls think you're doing?"

"Ah! Shizuna Sensei, we can explain!!"

Maybe being turned into an ermine wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

-End Prologue


End file.
